Spirit
by The Voodoo Shadowhunter
Summary: The life of Prue Halliwell was ended short, and has spent the past 5 years guiding from below. Will she be able to return to her sisters? ONE-SHOT! All belongs to their rightful owners.


**A/N: Well, I had the inspiration to write a Prue one-shot. I opened the ending as a possible inspiration for a Prue story, or possible, battle to something else, who knows lol. So, I hope you all like it! Please R&R!**

"_**Spirit**_**"**

A misty place slowly rolled in as the fog of San Francisco, the state of Heaven, where nothing seemed to matter anymore, a place where Prue Halliwell had spent the past five years of her eternal life in. The former Charmed One stood over a small pool of clear water. The clouds had formed themselves into a large bird bath, though no birds existed in this place. There was another place where the deceased animals stayed.

Prue gazed into the stagnant water and watched as it slowly formed into a scene that one would see in a movie. Prue saw her sisters form into the water, and she saw the sister she never knew, Paige Matthews, across from Phoebe. Piper walked down the wooden staircase that Prue remembered doing so many times, and she placed the thick forest tome on the large dining room table.

"Don't tell me we have to fight a demon." Paige said, looking to Piper, gripping a small coffee cup in her pale hands.

"No," Piper sighed, looking from Paige to Phoebe.

"Then what's with the Book?" Phoebe asked, her braids swinging as she turned her head.

"I think we should, write everything down, all we have gone through, what we want future generations to know…" Piper explained. The new eldest sister continued her speech as Prue sighed, leaning against the pool, putting her head on her palm.

Prue had spent the last five years of her after life, guiding and helping her sisters from up above. Though she had slowly forgiven her mother for the secret of her half sister, she continued to guide and protect, as if she had known Paige her entire life.

Looking to the water once more as Phoebe took the Book and began to write inside the book of witchcraft, Prue felt two hands wrap around her waist, and she jumped slightly, turning quickly to see Andy Trudeau, her true love look at her.

"Jeez, you scared the hell out of me." Prue said, putting a hand to her chest, a small smile crept on the spirit's face seeing her lover.

"I didn't know spirits could be scared." Andy said, laughing at Prue.

Hitting him playfully, she turned back to the pool, and Andy held her close to his chest. Though they were spirits, they still had the senses of a mortal: Touch, smell, emotion, and even body heat. She felt his body's warmth comfort her as she continued looking at her sisters.

"I miss them so much." Prue said softly, as Andy kissed Prue gently on the cheek.

"I know, but we know there is no way to get back. The Elders didn't want you interfering in their lives." Andy explained, keeping Prue close to him.

Prue had remembered that day all too well. After coming into the abyss she knew as the Afterlife, she was greeted by her mother and Grams, who ushered her into welcoming and embracing the new world she was in.

After countless attempts to return to the mortal world, Sandra, an Elder, had come to her, and told her that with the new destiny and new Charmed Ones, that Prue seeing them would keep them from the destiny that was laid before them. So Prue had kept her distance, interfering in her own way.

"Their destiny is over, I wish I could just see them once, it would give me peace." Prue said, leaning her head back against Andy's chest.

"I don't know how it is possible." Andy said, sighing once more. He knew Prue's sorrow, and how he wished he could help her.

Prue waved her hand, over the pool, and the formation cleared away turning to mist and disappearing in the gentle breeze that swept through. Taking Andy's hand, Prue walked away from the emptiness and as she walked through the mist, groups of spirits began to appear in her view.

Prue continued walking and stopped at her gossiping grandmother who laughed at her friends. "Hey Grams," Prue said gently, watching as Grams turned, her arms pointing upward with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello honey," Grams said, glancing at Andy at the same time. "What is it?" Grams asked, knowing that something was about to be asked.

"I want to go and see my sisters." Prue said, and watched as Grams' bright expression turned to solemn.

"Honey, we've been through this, you can't see them." Grams said, putting a comforting touch on her granddaughter's shoulder.

"The deal was, I couldn't see them when their destiny was intact, but now that it is over, I need to see them. I need to see Piper, and Phoebe, and meet Paige." Prue explained, determination struck on her face.

Sighing, Grams put her hands to her side, and scanned the masses for her daughter. Finding the blonde haired woman midst the crowd, Grams pulled Prue who pulled Andy along through the spirits who seemed to never stop chatting.

Prue had never found peace here. Though she had accepted that she was dead, and that she was to live the rest of eternity in Heaven, she couldn't handle the endless chatter, and non normalcy of it all. All there seemed to be was time. No ambition, no dreams, no sleep, just eternal chatter, and new people were greeted everyday.

"Patty," Grams stated, and the woman who Prue knew as Mom turned, swinging her perfect golden hair across her shoulders to flow down her back.

"Mom, Prue, what is it?" Patty asked, confusion spread across her face.

"She wants to go back." Grams said simply, knowing that the argument they had had over the past five years was to occur again.

"I have a reason, they are done with their destiny, I need to see them." Prue said once more, keeping her face determined.

"Honey, we're dead, we are not meant to linger in the mortal world." Patty said, trying to still convince her daughter of the fact that death was eternal.

"I know all this, but I want to see my sisters." Prue said, annoyance beginning to spread across her face and tone.

Andy continued to stare at the three Halliwells, unsure of what to reply with. Looking from each former witch, he saw his father across the way. "Dad! Uh, Prue, see you later." Andy said, escaping from the awkwardness.

"Prue, we have tried and tried, but there is only one person who we can talk to about this." Grams said, walking to an empty vacant area of the Heavens.

"Sandra!" Grams echoed through the misty area.

In swirling blue orbs, a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a large white robe, and a golden robe underneath, Sandra stood, her arms crossed in her robes, looking to the three generations of Halliwells.

"What can I do for you Penny?" Sandra asked benevolently.

"I would like to see my sisters." Prue said, pushing past her family and standing forward, almost in the Elder's face.

"Prue, I know you want to see your sisters, but—" Sandra tried to explain, and Prue stopped her.

"I was a Charmed One, a being of good. I saved countless innocents. And for five years I have lived by your rules, and stayed away from my sisters. Now, I am asking, no, demand, that you send me to see my sisters." Prue said, anger now struck on her face.

Sandra sighed, looking to the eldest Charmed One, and shook her head. "Prue, it is true we have asked you to wait, and you are rewarded. You may see your sisters." Sandra replied, and Prue's face lit with excitement.

"Be prepared, that the more you stay with them, the more you will get attached." Sandra said, and with a furious nod, Prue waited for Sandra to send her away.

Waving her hand, in swirling white lights Prue disappeared, about to return to the world of the living.

**-X-**

The Halliwell sisters laughed at each other, as they drank over a cup of coffee. After writing in the Book of Shadows, the sisters decided to spend a normal evening together since being apart a few weeks after the Ultimate Battle.

Piper smiled to her sisters with a bright smile on her face. "How is Henry?" Piper asked, looking to Paige.

"He's great, got some new parolees and is up for promotion soon." Paige explained, looking to the psychic.

"And how is Mr. Cupid?" Paige asked, puckering up her lips and making kissing noises.

"Coop is fine that you very much. We decided to take it slow, and try and get to know one another before we even consider Uncle Coop." Phoebe explained, ignoring her sister's faces.

"So Piper," Phoebe started, and suddenly in white lights, a figure appeared, one that Piper and Phoebe thought they would never see again.

"Prue…" Piper said, looking to Prue who stood happily at her sisters.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled and ran to her eldest sister.

Joining in an embrace, Prue held her sister in happiness. Her longing to hold her baby sister once again was fulfilled. Piper slowly walked to her sister, tears rolled down her cheeks and stood before her older sister.

Releasing Prue, Prue clasped her hands in front her body, and looked to her sister. "Piper, you've had it the hardest. Taking on being the leader, and dealing with all that has happened in the past few years. I'm so sorry." Prue said, tears flowing from her chocolate eyes.

"I tried to just to make you proud." Piper responded, coming into a tight embrace that seemed to never end for the two older sisters.

"You did honey, you did." Prue replied, Piper closed her eyes releasing another flood of tears.

Opening her eyes, Prue looked to see the youngest Halliwell, standing in the doorway of the dining room.

"You must be Paige." Prue said, making a bright smile on her face.

Paige stood in silence, staring at Prue in nervousness, unsure of what to do. Should she answer, should she hug her?

"You there Paige?" Prue asked, chuckling at her newest sister.

"Sorry," Paige said, chuckling at herself. "It is so nice to meet you." Paige said, extending a pale hand to the deceased woman.

"Same here." Prue said smiling.

"Prue, not that we aren't thrilled that you're here, how are you? They wouldn't let us summon you." Piper asked.

"Well, the Elders felt that if I made contact with you, that I would steer you off your destiny, that I would interfere somehow." Prue replied.

"That is totally absurd!" Piper exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Paige didn't say anything, but knew that if Prue was able to be summoned at any moment, that Paige wouldn't have been able to have adjusted. Being part whitelighter, she understood the reasoning behind her boss' decision.

"Piper, I hated it just as much as you did, but enough of the past, we must think of the future." Prue said, looking to Phoebe who sat on the arm of the couch, and laid her hands on her thighs.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, being a spirit who can be summoned now, I can help you all whenever you want." Prue said, happy at the thought to being part of her sister's lives.

"Do you think the Elders would allow it?" Paige asked, knowing that there was always a catch with the Elders.

"I don't know, but hopefully they will allow it." Prue said, looking from Paige to her other siblings.

Before getting to say anything more, Prue felt a pull from behind her, and was beginning to get engulfed by swirling white lights.

"Prue? Prue!" Piper exclaimed, the feeling of loss engulfed her once more.

Prue disappeared once more, leaving the Halliwell Manor with the new Power of Three once more.

**-X-**

The clouds of Heaven had recalled the witch, and in the same swirling lights Prue appeared once more. Anger spread on the face of the young woman. Looking to her mother, grandmother, and the Elder, fury fumed from her eyes.

"How dare you!" Prue yelled, looking to the Elder, knowing it was only her power that brought her back. "Why the hell did you do that?" Prue fumed.

"You are not meant to stay in the mortal world. If we had left you, you would have stayed." Sandra explained.

"My sisters deserve more than what you just did." Prue retorted, glaring at her family more than anyone.

"There is of course, one way for you to return." Sandra explained, striking the interest of the spirit.

"What do I need to do?" Prue asked.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, it was fun to write and has given me ideas for things to do. Please review, for every little thing helps, and hope you can think of what Prue could possibly do, let your imagination run wild!**


End file.
